


Jay didn’t check the Closet

by impulsecore



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fear Play, M/M, Masky getting jiggy, NSFW, Trans Character, Trans Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecore/pseuds/impulsecore
Summary: Masky sneaks into Jay’s Hotel room and waits to pounce on his prey





	Jay didn’t check the Closet

Months of running away from masked figures and that thing started to wear down on Jay. He sat on his hotel bed and and got up worriedly checking the windows, locked them, checking the door, locks it and checks under the bed.  
He sighed and flops onto his hotel bed. Jay runs his hand through his hair closing his eyes trying to chill out. He misses being in his own apartment and being warm in his own bed and be NOT paranoid of what’s in his room. 

He suddenly heard a creak of a door. he quickly sat up from his rest and his heart raced. Fuck he didn’t check the closet. As he finished that thought the closet door fully opens and one of the masked figures comes from hiding and slowly creeps from the closet. Jay’s mind races as he saw the white mask. He grew strangely attracted to these figures he finds in his videos and in his places. He usually pushes the thoughts away because how strange the attraction is.

Jay starts to breath heavily as the white masked man reaches the end of his bed. He swears he checked everywhere. He curses at himself as the masked man looks at him. A knot in Jay’s stomach grows, god not now, this is the worst time possible. He finally pounces at Jay, putting all his weight on Jay. “oh FUCK” Jay screeches as he felt the man’s knee on Jays crotch after the scuffle. The man looked at Jay directly in the eyes. Fuck of course his knee was on his crotch of course. The masked man purred making Jay shiver. He wiggled his knee into Jay’s crotch, feeling him up. The masked man purred in approval. 

Jay grunted as he grabbed his cheeks. He knew of the attraction Jay was sure of it. Jay nodded making sure the man knew it was okay to continue, needy of course. The masked man rubbed his knee more into Jay’s crotch and Jay let out a needy whine. He immediately got embarrassed. The man placed his gloved hand on Jay’s throat and squeezed a bit. “s-shit..” Jay gasps from the tight feeling. He was already horny but now he’s wiggling, trying to get friction from the man’s knee on his crotch. 

The white faced man started to get up but only to straddle Jay. He pats Jay’s chest, signing for him to take off his shirt. Jay slowly takes his shirt off embarrassed about his pale skin and scrawny build. The man seems pleased at the sight of Jay’s chest moving his gloved hands on the chest and begins to admire it. Jay looks away embarrassingly, self conscious at his top surgery scars. The man leans down and nuzzles his mask into his chest? Jay was confused at this gesture. It was oddly comforting so he accepted it. The hands felt down toward Jay’s stomach, making him shiver. ‘god please fuck me please just fuck me senseless’ he repeated in his head getting even more horny at the thought. The masked man seemed to read his mind as he yanks Jay’s shorts down with his underwear. “a-AH” he yells at the cold air. The man seems to purr at Jay’s squirms, using his gloved hands on Jay’s cunt. He bucks his hips and whines at the touch. The glove starts to get slick from Jay’s wetness. “m-more.......please.” Jay huffed out. The man continued to trail down his hand toward Jay’s hole and slowly puts a finger in. Jay bucks his hips again, moaning under his breath making the man pick up the speed. He continues for a few minutes of Jay of bucking his hips and whining for wanting something on his clit to stimulate him more. He sits up and starts to unbuckle his pants. Jay stares at the man’s actions, biting his lip in anticipation. He rolls down pants and underwear, revealing average size but thicker cock. Jay squirms just thinking about it in him and how warm it would feel in his cold needy body. 

The man had his pants and boxers fully off, fucking Jay senseless, as Jay wished for. Jay’s slobber was on the sheets as his face is pressed into the bed. Muffled groans coming from him as the the man fucked him from behind. He was grunting, his mask making them soft. The noises coming from Jay’s hole getting slammed were lewd, making him embarrassed just hearing them. The knot in Jay’s stomach was prominent now, getting bigger and bigger. “god i’m going to.....c-cum” he whimpers out, embarrassed to even hear those words come out his mouth. The man pins Jay’s back down as he goes harder. He suddenly stops after a few seconds, filling Jay up. He grunts a bit and shivers. The masked man looks down at Jay after cumming. Jay passed out of exhaustion from the roughness. He pulls out, cleans up, and tucks Jay in. He was sure he’ll barely remember it the next morning except for the man’s seed in him to remind him.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh if y’all want more please give me suggestions (MH, EMH, or TT)


End file.
